


Y Deja que el Pozo Se Seque

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Little bit of graphic injuries, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, bit of gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: Mycroft está equivocado. No son ni siquiera seis meses.(Un relato libre de el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice)





	Y Deja que el Pozo Se Seque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Let the Well Run Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235998) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 

> Notas originales del autor: 
> 
> AU en donde Sherlock regresa a Serbia al final del HLV. Todo mi amor para pasiphile por sus invaluables sugerencias.
> 
> También: Yo, ah, lo siento.
> 
> Elegí ir con la opción "el autor elige no advertir" porque siento que es una mejor experiencia de lectura. Pero en caso de que quiera saber la gran advertencia en esta historia: salte a las notas al final.
> 
> Mi nota: Autorización fue otorgada por el Autor para traducir al Español. Por favor, no robar ni copiar ni piratear, mucho menos publicar en otros sitios; traducir no es trabajo fácil.

"John, escucha," Mycroft dice en voz baja. Hay algo mal con él, algo que hace que John quiera alejarse de él. Le toma un momento en darse cuenta de que la razón Mycroft se ve tan peligroso esta noche es que se ve cansado. John nunca lo había visto cansado antes. Los ojos de Mycroft tienen un toque de rojo en ellos, y sobre el cuello de su camisa su piel es sólo ligeramente brillante. Fiebre, el médico en John piensa, sin inmutarse.  
  
  
  
"Estoy escuchando", dice, en guardia.  
  
  
  
"No puedes verlo."  
  
  
  
Los dientes de John rechinan en su boca. Últimamente, cada vez que se las arregla para dormir, se despierta con la boca adolorida, la mandíbula adolorida, masticando la tensión que atraviesa su cuerpo en crujientes líneas de electricidad.  
  
  
  
Mary: _¿no tu dentista te consiguió uno de esos aparatos ortopédicos cuando niño?_ Su mano suavizó su mandíbula por un momento, pero luego, más tarde en la noche, aunque él no recuerda haber dormido, estaba de espaldas a él, su profundo sueño en silencio. Los tapones para los oídos que compró a pesar de la bebé.  
  
  
  
Él abre su mandíbula. "Yo no pedí verlo antes."  
  
  
  
"No." No hay nada: ni reconocimiento, ni disculpa.  
  
  
  
John golpea con sus dedos en los brazos de la silla y espera un largo momento. Mycroft fuertemente apoya su barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados - la única concesión a lo que parece ser una gripe que se aproxima. El Diógenes más allá de esta oficina es silencioso como siempre, y John siente muchas ganas de gritar. "Entonces, ¿hay - oh, no sé - una _razón_ por la que no me dejes verlo?"  
  
  
  
Mycroft sostiene su mirada. "Protocolo militar, me temo. Hasta que se llegue a la conclusión de la investigación de su muerte, el cuerpo se mantendrá en custodia. Podrían ser meses antes de que puedan liberarlo." Hace una pausa, arrastra una mano por su frente sudorosa. "Y no está en buena forma."  
  
  
  
John exhala una risa amarga. "Tú sabes muy bien que no puedes detenerme."  
  
  
  
"Ellos pueden", dice Mycroft, y para su crédito, no parece arrepentido.  
  
  
  
"Ellos", John repite, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.  
  
  
  
Mycroft suspira. "Sé que Sherlock nunca lo creyó tampoco, pero yo siempre he estado de tu lado."  
  
  
  
John lo evalúa en la forma en que él utilizaba para evaluar a los nuevos reclutas. Mycroft lo nota, y frunce el ceño. "Deberías tomar una aspirina", dice John.  
  
  
-  
  
  
En casa, el bebé tiene reflujo ácido. John la toma de los brazos de Mary, sintiendo sus diminutos puños tamborileando en su hombro en su expresión de cuan injusta, ni solicitada, es esta nueva vida. Ella se queda en silencio con rabia en sus brazos por un momento, gritando sin sonido, y luego sube el volumen de vuelta arriba.  
  
  
  
Mary se desploma un poco en su silla, y luego levanta la vista hacia él. Él la ama, lo hace: la forma en que ella aún se las arregla para mirarlo con simpatía, incluso con noventa y cuatro minutos de sueño. Él la ama exactamente de la manera opuesta en la que él ama a Sherlock. Amaba a Sherlock. Agita la cabeza. Ama a Sherlock.  
  
  
  
"Recibimos la invitación", dice Mary, y ella tiene que levantar la voz un poco sobre el llanto. "Es el sábado."  
  
  
  
John hace saltar su hija de arriba abajo en sus brazos. "No hay nada que enterrar."  
  
  
  
"No se les puede culpar por querer tener un cierre", dice ella, y sus ojos se fijan a su hija como si por algún instinto que nunca duerme. Ella parece darse cuenta, parpadea, y luego lo mira de nuevo. "Podría ser..."  
  
  
  
"Meses, sí", dice John. Su mandíbula late. "Dijo Mycroft."  
  
  
  
Su boca se suaviza. Su hermosa, boca mentirosa. A veces él traza los labios de su hija en un momento de tranquilidad, cuando ella es pesada y relajada con sueño en su pecho y piensa en ello, tratando de no tener miedo.  
  
  
  
"¿Fue él horrible?"  
  
  
  
"Era Mycroft," John dice, entonces siente el repentino deseo de decir algo más, de entrar en detalles. Mary todavía hace eso, a pesar de todo: hacerlo querer hablar. Sherlock siempre le daba ganas de escuchar. "Él es... Elijo pensar que acaba de conseguir una extraña manera de expresar que lo siente ".  
  
  
  
El bebé, después de haberse cansado finalmente, comienza a tranquilizarse, con hipo y sollozando. Su sala de estar de repente parece más grande sin todo ese sonido llenándolo.  
  
  
  
Mary los está mirando juntos. "_Yo_ lo siento", dice ella, la tensión presente en los tendones de su garganta. John la conoce suficientemente bien como para ver cómo le duele a ella, que él no puede evitar su perdón vacilando ahora que Sherlock realmente se ha ido. Que su perdón parece haber dependido, después de todo, en la única condición de que Sherlock no se perdiera.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Sherlock escribió desde Serbia, dos veces - y en las dos notas apresuradas se refirió a otras cartas, unas que John nunca recibió. John no está del todo seguro de por qué nunca fue con Mycroft para exigirlas. (A pesar de que lo sabe: para tener la confirmación de que Sherlock le escribió cosas que Mycroft consideró imprudentes para que John leyera y rompería todo lo que había estado tratando de construir, todo por lo que Sherlock se había sacrificado. La única cosa que podría ser peor que eso: tener sorprendido a Mycroft, tenerlo que negar sinceramente que él nunca detuvo correspondencia alguna. John no siente que pueda confiar en ninguno de ellos de todos modos, en estos días.)  
  
  
  
_Como te dije antes_, Sherlock escribió. Con una caligrafía más enmarañada que antes.  
  
  
  
_ Como sabes_.  
  
  
  
_Puedes recordarlo._  
  
  
  
_ Asegúrate de que ella duerme sobre su espalda_, Sherlock había escrito, _y eleva la cabecera de su cama un poco. Le ayudará con el reflujo._  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
En la pequeña ceremonia para Sherlock, el señor Holmes llora más abiertamente que su esposa. Ella lo apoya, él se inclina. Ella le da pañuelo tras pañuelo. Él se suena la nariz sin vergüenza, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa. Nadie hace un discurso. Nadie dice alguna historia sobre Sherlock. Nadie pretende que su cuerpo no está en otra parte, en un congelador militar de acero inoxidable.  
  
  
  
No es nada como el funeral anterior. La mayoría de las personas que asisten son amigos de los padres de Sherlock.  
  
  
  
Mary se quedó en casa sin que John se lo pidiera. Él está agradecido con ella aún, por la forma en que ella le permite odiarla por ahora, la forma en que ella lo deja proyectar. Él está agradecido y culpable, porque _esto_ no es culpa de ella. Pero eso podría haber sido, que casi era, eso es... En ocasiones apenas puede soportar mirarla.  
  
  
  
Él trata de evitar a los padres de Sherlock, reconociendo que su ira contra ellos por no haber tenido que llorar antes por Sherlock es irracional. Por supuesto, muy a propósito lo encuentran. La señora Holmes pregunta por Mary, logrando una preocupación genuina. John no duda de que ella le haría daño a Mary si ella supiera lo que Mary le hizo a Sherlock - rasguñarla, golpear sus hombros, tratar de envolver sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Mary y _apretar_. Ella lucharía sin habilidad más que con la pasión de una madre. Pero Mary ganaría, fácilmente. John espera que su sonrisa no se vea tan dolorosa como se siente. "Ella quería venir, pero no pudo conseguir una niñera", dice. "El bebé está pasando por una pequeñita fase insociable. El reflujo".  
  
  
  
Sherlock realmente tenía los ojos de su madre - el color, por supuesto, pero sobre todo el fuerte destello de ellos, la velocidad de su movimiento. "Pobrecita", dice ella, palmeando la manga de John. "Si ustedes dos necesitan un respiro, estaríamos encantados de cuidar de ella durante unas horas." Ella sonríe, llorosa. "Después de todo, esto es lo más cerca que alguna vez estaremos de llegar a ser abuelos."  
  
  
  
Los dientes de John duelen. Él deja que su mirada la esquive, porque no está seguro de que pueda mirarla fijamente en este momento. Mycroft, en un rincón, llama su atención por una fracción de segundo, y John aparta su mirada de él, también.  
  
  
  
El Sr. Holmes da la mano a John durante más tiempo del cómodo, envolviendo sus dos grandes y Holmesy manos alrededor de una de las de John y apretando firmemente.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"Mycroft," John dice después de que todo el mundo se ha ido, consciente de que suena un poco perturbado. Toma a Mycroft por el codo, lo que provocó un espasmo de sorpresa en el brazo de Mycroft. Nunca se han tocado antes. "Sólo necesito - que me digas -"  
  
  
  
"¿Estás muy bien, John?" Mycroft le pregunta, con cara cautelosa.  
  
  
  
"Sí, estoy - Estoy bien." John fuerza su boca a sonreír. "Yo sólo - dime que esto no es sólo _él de nuevo_, dime que esto no es -"  
  
  
  
Mycroft parece desconcertado por un momento. "Ah - John, no. Lo siento. Esto es real".  
  
  
  
John, sintiéndose mareado, lo agarra por la solapa. "¿Así que tú - tú _lo viste_? Tú - "  
  
  
  
Mycroft cubre la mano de John con la suya y suavemente afloja sus dedos. Su piel es suave, mejor hidratada y cuidada que la de Sherlock. "Sí", dice después de un momento, y se ve sombrío.  
  
  
  
John lo mira por un largo, e intenso momento, entonces se da cuenta de que Mycroft Holmes está sosteniendo su mano, y la saca de su agarre. Mueve su pierna, se aclara la garganta. Sus ojos se sienten tan secos que parpadear es doloroso.  
  
  
  
"Yo no confío en ti", dice, las palabras saliendo roncas. Se siente desangrado, sus entrañas ásperas como la arena. "¿Por qué debería creer esto?"  
  
  
  
Mycroft deja caer su mirada por un segundo. "Me doy cuenta de que no te he dado muchas razones para tomar en cuenta mi palabra para nada. Todo lo que puedo decir es que yo siempre salí de mi camino para darte toda la información que pude, sin comprometer a nadie ni nada”.  
  
  
  
John se queda mirándolo fijamente. Él no conoce a este hombre, no del todo. No sabía todo sobre Sherlock tampoco, pero al menos sabía _algo_ de él, y lo que sabía no era algo que alguien llegaría a conocer.  
  
  
  
"No hay ninguna razón para mentirte ahora," Mycroft continúa. "Deseo - Desearía que la _hubiera_". Su boca se frunce, y por primera vez desde que John lo ha conocido, se parece un poco a Sherlock. "Si yo te estuviera mintiendo, eso significaría que no tendría que vivir con -" Titubea, inusual en él. John nota que, una vez más, se ve mal: su piel es cerosa y pálida, con los ojos demasiado brillantes.  
  
  
  
John chisteó, asintiendo con la cabeza, luego decide que aún tiene un poco de simpatía de sobra para la difícil situación de Mycroft Holmes, quien al final envió a su hermano hacia su muerte. Se da la vuelta y empieza a irse.  
  
  
  
"John", Mycroft le llama. John se detiene, pero no se atreve a dar la vuelta. "Soy consciente de que mi hermano podría ser cruel, sobre todo hacia aquellos que le importaban más. Pero él no te haría pasar por esto otra vez. No deberías recordarlo de esa manera”.  
  
  
  
Los hombros de John se alzan por sí mismos sin su permiso, mientras se aleja.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Lo que Mycroft en toda su omnisciencia no parece saber, es que John no quiere recordar a Sherlock en absoluto - no esta vez. Él sólo lo quiere aquí, o si no es aquí, entonces, al menos en algún lugar de este planeta.  
  
  
  
Si Sherlock se acercara a él ahora con un bigote pintado y un acento nervioso con el cual escudarse detrás, John sería _feliz_. Si Sherlock fuera, de hecho, un hombre que pondría a John por esto otra vez, John sería _feliz_.  
  
  
  
John sería - pero no. Eso no está bien.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
En sus sueños, como antes, Sherlock no está muerto. Sherlock está atrapado, Sherlock está... en alguna parte. John trata de llegar a él, pero hay un río hecho de algo oscuro - mugre, fango - que sigue lamiendo sus pies y succionándole de vuelta. Hay alguien que le dice, no, no ha pagado lo suficiente para cruzar. Grita: _¡¿No he pagado lo suficiente?! ¿Cómo puede alguien alguna vez pagar_ más? Él grita, pero este es un mundo en el que el sonido se ahoga rápidamente. Sherlock está en la orilla opuesta, agazapado como un pájaro enfermo, sus rodillas pálidas asomándose en los agujeros de sus pantalones. John no puede ver su rostro, sólo su cabello, lleno de ramas, sin brillo y oscuro en el crepúsculo.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
_John_  
  
  
  
_ Como te dije antes que no hay mucho que se me permita decir. M le gusta jugar un servicio de censura, como usted sabe. Ya sabes. Me trasladarán mañana, así que no hay uso en escribir de vuelta. Estoy bien y espero que todo esté bien en Londres._  
  
  
  
_ Dale mi amor a Mary y a la pequeña Sherlock._  
  
  
  
_ SH_  
  
  
  
  
  
(John había reído un poco, y Mary había levantado la vista desde donde la bebé estaba dormitando rosadita sobre su vientre en un raro momento de tranquilidad. Recuerda entretener por un momento la idea de mostrarle la nota y explicarle eso - pero pensándolo mejor, no. Ella ya tiene el amor de Sherlock, no necesita tener las estúpidas _bromas_ también. Metió la nota en un bolsillo del pantalón. Mary le había sonreído, un poco triste, un poco suave, con esa calidad ausente que ha tenido desde el parto.)  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
En los sueños, John casi se disloca la mandíbula gritando a través del río negro a Sherlock. En los sueños, él grita tan fuerte que es como todo lo que está en su interior está tratando de llegar a su exterior.  
  
  
  
“!Por Dios, John¡," Mary dice en voz baja cuando entra a rastras al baño por la mañana y ella alcanza a verlo en el espejo.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
El mundo subterráneo del metro: las luces parpadeantes de la línea Bakerloo, un borracho roncando en la esquina del carro, unos pocos pasajeros madrugadores que aún huelen a noche, pálidos y silenciosos e inmersos en su propio mundo de los periódicos, los lectores electrónicos, iPods. John se sostiene de las agarraderas, haciendo una mueca ante la sensación pegajosa que tienen. El tren se estremece y cruje.  
  
  
  
¿A dónde va? De repente, como recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, se da cuenta de que él no lo sabe. No puede recordar dónde se subió, no puede recordar dónde iba a bajar. Sus ojos se dirigen al mapa del subterráneo que está a un lado del carro, y la familiaridad del mismo quita ligeramente el borde de su repentino crecido pánico.  
  
  
  
Temblando, mira su reloj: 06:12 am. ¿Por qué está despierto? ¿Por qué no está en casa con su esposa y su hijo? Se mueve y respira, inclinando su frente contra la agarradera, tratando de alejar la creciente nausea en sus entrañas. Sus piernas duelen, sus hombros también... _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado despierto?_ se pregunta, y a medida que se forma la pregunta, el cansancio tan hondo en sus extremidades se registra por completo. Lo último que puede recordar es salir de la cama, medio dormido, y tropezando a la habitación de su hija para calmarla. Después de eso: nada.  
  
  
  
La siguiente parada es en Regent's Park. La gente entra y sale, con los hombros encorvados por el peso de haber despertado. ¿Iba a Baker Street? Él se baja allí - ¿hacia dónde más podría haberse dirigido? - Y sube hasta las familiares escaleras mecánicas con personas que no conoce. En el exterior, la noche moribunda es húmeda y nebulosa con las luces de la calle. Sus piernas se sienten como cera y él se agacha contra una pared, con las manos en las rodillas, los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la sensación de ser exprimido a través de un anillo apretado pase. Él sólo tiene el control suficiente para odiarse a sí mismo por tener un ataque de pánico en público: esto no había sucedido desde la última vez que Sherlock estaba muerto. Cuando trata de abrir los ojos, su visión está salpicada de gusanos blancos retorciéndose, por lo que los cierra de nuevo y respirando trata de abrirse paso a través de cada ola más y más constrictiva en su pecho. Él no sabe si alguien le preguntó si está bien - el rugido líquido en sus oídos hace que sea imposible escuchar algo más que el rápido golpeteo de su sangre.  
  
  
  
Con el tiempo, la sensación de que está a punto de morir se desvanece.  
  
  
  
Cuando él se atreve a caminar de nuevo, con las piernas aún tambaleantes y gelatinosas, sus pies lo llevan automáticamente a 221b. Él mira el lugar, la tranquilidad del mismo, la seguridad. ¿Venía él hacia aquí? ¿Hacia al único lugar donde su pánico nunca obtuvo lo mejor de él? ¿Por eso se subió en el metro en alguna parte, con el plan de... qué? ¿Visitar a la señora Hudson a las 6 am? La nube gris de niebla en su cabeza se niega a ceder.  
  
  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza a sí mismo, busca a través de la pelusa y trocitos de galletas y recibos arrugados en sus bolsillos y, finalmente, saca la llave que nunca devolvió. Incluso antes de que tenga la oportunidad de meterla en la terca cerradura, la puerta se abre. En el otro lado está la señora Hudson, en bata, con el pelo alborotado.  
  
  
  
"Yo -" John dice, sorprendido.  
  
  
  
"Entra." Ella se ve vieja y agitada.  
  
  
  
"¿Cómo supo...?, ¿le dije que iba a venir?" John le pregunta, su cabeza sigue girando un poco mientras él pasa por encima del umbral al pasillo de 221. El interior tiene un olor familiar y doloroso, el polvo, la madera, el ligero sabor orgánico del moho de 221c.  
  
  
  
"Por supuesto, tonto", dice ella, pero su rostro es serio. "¿Estaría yo despierta a esta hora si no lo hubieras hecho?"  
  
  
  
"Sra. Hudson ", dice con urgencia, y agarra una de sus manos. Ella lo mira, sorprendida, un destello de temor cruza su rostro. "¿Qué le dije?"  
  
  
  
Ella frunce el ceño un poco, y él suelta su mano, consciente de su inquietud. "Me marcaste cerca de las 3 - sin cesar, siguió sonando hasta que finalmente me levanté y cogí el teléfono." Ella niega con la cabeza, claramente confundida. "Dijiste que estarías aquí alrededor de las seis y media."  
  
  
  
"¿Le he dicho por qué?"  
  
  
  
"No." Su ceño se hace más profundo. "John, ¿estás bien?"  
  
  
  
"Estoy -" Se balancea un poco sobre sus pies, y ella lo toma de su brazo y lo dirige lentamente a su departamento.  
  
  
  
"Ven aquí, querido", murmura. "Te haré una tacita de té."  
  
  
  
Mientras ella se mueve con la tetera, él descansa su frente en sus manos, tratando de calmarse. "No recuerdo haberle marcado", confiesa en voz baja mientras ella pone la taza de té frente a él. "No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Es como si yo - _desperté_, en el metro, en otro mundo donde todo es igual, excepto para mí”.  
  
  
  
"Es el estrés", dice ella, y acaricia su mano. "Dios sabe que has estado pasando un mal rato, y no es de extrañar, con Sherlock -"  
  
  
  
"Sra. Hudson, por favor ", le interrumpe, y ella se queda en silencio. "No puedo - hablar de él", dice John. "No sé por qué vine aquí, pero no es para eso, porque yo sólo - Yo sólo _no puedo_."  
  
  
  
"Entiendo", dice ella, lo cual hace que John resople una pequeña risa. Él la ama, pero ella no entiende. "Pero tal vez es bueno si lo intentas. Yo también lo conocía, y yo sé lo mucho - "  
  
  
  
"No", grita de golpe, porque si él no puede decirlo, nadie debería.   
  
  
  
Ella se queda en silencio, irradiando dolor. Está claro lo que ella quiere de él. Él sabe que ella piensa que sería curativo, excepto que no quiere sanar. Y ella solo tendrá que encontrar su propio camino para sanar, piensa, tocando el mango de su taza de té con la punta de un dedo.  
  
  
  
"Si recuerdo, en tu boda dijo que nunca volvería a hacer un voto a nadie más y que te protegería a ti y a lo que amas a toda costa".  
  
  
  
Él la mira; ella se ve un poco enojada. Una ráfaga de molestia lo atraviesa.  
  
  
  
"¿Sí? Hizo un buen trabajo de eso entonces, ¿no? Supongo que a Sherlock realmente nunca le llegó el memo de que _estar vivo_ es un requisito para proteger a alguien."  
  
  
  
Ella niega con la cabeza. "Escucha lo que dices."  
  
  
  
Él extiende sus manos. "¿Qué?"  
  
  
  
"No fue culpa tuya, John."  
  
  
  
Se encuentra de pie sin tomar esa decisión conscientemente, su silla golpeando hacia atrás. "Lo dejé _pensar-_", dice en voz alta, luego se obliga a tragar el resto de las palabras presionando el puño contra su boca. "Lo dejé pensar", intenta de nuevo, más suave esta vez, "que haría lo mejor por mí yendo a una misión que sabía que lo mataría". Le dejé pensar que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por mí. Traga saliva y toca la mesa con la mano en una versión suave de golpearla. ¿Qué clase de... qué clase de mejor amigo era _yo_ para _él_, señora Hudson? Volvió a las _drogas_ un mes después de mi boda. Ni siquiera me molesté en comprobar que mi padrino no se estaba inyectando en alguna guarida, y un mes después estaba en un avión por un asesinato que cometió _por mí_”.  
  
  
  
"Bueno, tú lo conoces. Siempre todo acerca de los gestos dramáticos”. Sus ojos sonríen un poco, su boca no. "No suponga que alguna vez supo cómo expresar las cosas."  
  
  
  
John, sintiendo lágrimas presionando detrás de sus ojos, levanta su silla de vuelta y se sienta en ella. “No sé por qué nunca le dije que lo que más me gustó fueron las vigilancias juntos y... conseguir comida china en la madrugada. No lo hice, no creo que él lo supiera nunca. Se frota los ojos. "Sabía mucho, supongo que supuse que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran". Se frota los ojos. "Él sabía tanto, supongo que asumí que no necesitaba contar."  
  
  
  
“Él más que nadie necesitaba que se lo dijeran, creo. Y tú también, querido. No muchas personas pueden decir que han tenido alguien que muera por ellos, _dos veces_ ".  
  
  
  
Aprieta los dientes, pero la ira se ha convertido en agotamiento. Se sientan por un largo momento. El té de John se ha enfriado. "Perdón por despertarla", dice en voz baja.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes. Esto está muy lejos de ser la noche más larga que he tenido en mi vida”.  
  
  
  
"No he -" comienza, y su voz se quiebra. Se aclara la garganta, presiona una palma contra su mandíbula punzante. "¿No he pagado lo suficiente, señora Hudson?"  
  
  
  
Ella no responde por un momento. Entonces ella toma su mano sobre la mesa. Sus ojos están húmedos. "Creo que sí, querido"  
  
  
  
El timbre suena.  
  
  
  
"Ese será Mycroft", dice la Sra. Hudson, y ella le aprieta la mano. Su piel se siente como de papel y estirada.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Mycroft no entra, sino que espera a que John salga. Está de espaldas hacia el 221, fumando. La mañana se pone gris y húmeda sobre Londres.  
  
  
  
"Mycroft, en realidad no lo sé", comienza John, el cansancio tirando de sus pies como barro. Todo lo que quiere es irse a casa y abrazar a alguien, _Mary_, su cerebro le ayuda, y dormir esta pesadilla en un recuerdo.  
  
  
  
"Ah, John." Mycroft se toma su tiempo para exhalar, luego golpea sus cenizas al pavimento. "Vamos. Te llevaré a él”. Se pone en marcha, paso ligero.  
  
  
  
John trota flojamente detrás de él. "¿Él?" Mycroft lo mira por encima del hombro. El interior de John comienza a revolverse. "Espera, que quieres decir - ¿él está en Londres?"  
  
  
  
Mycroft sonríe con una leve sonrisa, aún caminando bastante rápido. "Me las arreglé para... _persuadir_ a las personas a cargo de la investigación para que eliminen todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo de Sherlock".  
  
  
  
"Y lo has traído aquí."  
  
  
  
"Sí."  
  
  
  
Mycroft lidera el camino. El pavimento parece particularmente largo, extendiéndose como si John lo estuviera mirando a través de un catalejo de ojo de pez.  
  
  
  
"John", Mycroft dice sobre su hombro.  
  
  
  
"Sí, estoy aquí", John logra decir.  
  
  
  
Mycroft se detiene y deja que John lo alcance. John, negándose a agradecerle, finge que su cabeza no está girando y soporta los momentos de mareo con las manos apretadas en puños a su lado. "¿Por qué de repente estás dispuesto?" pregunta cuando se siente un poco más estable. La última vez insinuaste que yo probablemente sería ejecutado si lo intentaba.  
  
  
  
Mycroft le da una mirada curiosa. "¿No lo recuerdas?"  
  
  
  
"Es...", John se mueve sobre sus piernas. "Mira, yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero -"  
  
  
  
"Me has llamado."  
  
  
  
John hace un sonido de incredulidad. "¿Cuándo?"  
  
  
  
"Temprano esta noche." Mycroft no parece especialmente preocupado de que John parece estar sufriendo de algún tipo de amnesia aguda.  
  
  
  
"¿Y qué fue lo que dije?"  
  
  
  
Mycroft sonríe levemente. "Tú muy acertadamente... me recordaste algo."  
  
  
  
"¿Qué es eso, entonces?"  
  
  
  
"Algo que me había olvidado", dice Mycroft, y mira hacia el cielo. "Vamos."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
En la bolsa para cadáveres, lo que es Sherlock está perfectamente contenido de una manera que nunca podría haber estado cuando estaba vivo. John no cree mucho en el alma o en el espíritu o en lo que creas, pero ha visto cómo la muerte hace una diferencia en las personas que creía conocer: borra algo de ellas o agrega una distorsión de expresión que nunca estuvo en ellas cuando todavía estaban animados.  
  
  
  
Mycroft abre la bolsa. Lo primero que John ve del cadáver de Sherlock son sus pies: absurdamente blanco, feos en esa manera en que los pies son. Los dedos largos y torpes. John casi se ríe porque en realidad _reconoce_ los pies de Sherlock: él los ha visto a menudo, cuando Sherlock estaba de mal humor y no podía molestarse en vestirse.  
  
  
  
Mycroft abre un poco más el cierre. Pantorrillas, muslos. Su ingle, el estómago delgado, el pecho poco musculoso que parecía más fornido vestido que desnudo. Sus brazos y manos, bien portados a los costados. Numerosas contusiones, cortes cuidadosamente limpiados. No hay nada deseable sobre nada de esto ahora. John no quiere tocarlo. El cuerpo de Sherlock siempre tenía energía, una tensión al acecho. La tenía incluso mientras dormía. Él no lo tiene ahora. John reconoce todas las partes, y no el todo.  
  
  
  
Mycroft deja de desabrochar la cremallera en el cuello.  
  
  
  
"Yo te aconsejo que no mires su rostro", dice en voz baja. La iluminación de fondo en el depósito de cadáveres lo hace parecer un espectro oscuro, uno que habla sin mover la boca.  
  
  
  
"Vete a la mierda", dice John igual de bajo.  
  
  
  
"No digo esto porque crea que no puedes manejarlo, John", dice Mycroft.   
  
  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué?" Murmura John, y abre el mismo el cierre.  
  
  
  
Inmediatamente, se arrepiente mientras algo dentro de él que no sabía que estaba en llamas se extingue. La cara de Sherlock sigue estando a medias: su boca está intacta, la mayor parte de su nariz está intacta, su ojo derecho todavía está allí. El izquierdo se ha ido, su cráneo habiendo estallado hacia delante a través de la piel ahí. Su cerebro está expuesto: la parte más íntima de él se rasgó por completo, los jirones de su hemisferio izquierdo colgaban lastimosamente del cráter de la herida. Es esto lo que le da un aspecto desnudo, incluso sin una pizca de ropa encima. El disparo había venido desde atrás - muy cerca, y - _Dios_.  
  
  
  
"¿Era -" carraspeó, entonces es vagamente consciente de que Mycroft ya no está de pie junto a él.  
  
  
  
Una ejecución. Debe haber sido. Alguien doblando la cabeza de Sherlock hacia adelante, colocando el cañón de un arma contra la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Qué le dijeron? ¿Dijeron algo en absoluto? ¿Son ellos responsables de los cortes y abrasiones que dejaron de sanar muy poco después de haber sido hechas? Sacude su cabeza, dejando que esas preguntas sin respuesta se disipen antes de que lo hagan vomitar. Alcanzando la cara de Sherlock hacia el lado intacto, John toca con sus dedos temblorosos su cabello, frota un mechón rizado, frío al tacto por el congelador, entre su pulgar e índice.  
  
  
  
Mycroft se aleja de la mesa. Su silencio es frío. John suelta el cabello de Sherlock y se endereza.  
  
  
  
"Mycroft," dice él, y no le importa sonar suplicante. "Sólo - sólo déjame llevarlo a casa. Permítanme enterrarlo”.  
  
  
  
"No deberías haber mirado", dice Mycroft neutralmente mientras corre lentamente la cremallera hacia abajo. "No puedes llevarlo de vuelta, John"  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué me dejaste llegar hasta aquí si no puedo -" John empieza, pero se detiene a sí mismo. Las lágrimas se desbordan en sus ojos, nublando la habitación.  
  
  
  
"Pensé que podía ayudarte," Mycroft dice en voz baja.  
  
  
  
John no puede luchar. Ya no. Él merece esto.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
De vuelta afuera, están de pie lado a lado en la llovizna. El pavimento resplandece con la lluvia, y el día todavía parece que es media-noche. John toma un respiro. El aire se siente pegajoso en su boca. Todo está mal - este Londres crepuscular no es el suyo, al igual que el Sherlock en esa habitación no es suyo, tampoco.  
  
  
  
Ellos no hablan por mucho tiempo. Mycroft enciende su cigarrillo sin prisa, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el encendedor. Su rostro es iluminado brevemente. Inhala, exhala después, soplando el humo lejos de John. "Vete a casa y duerme un poco, John. Ha sido una noche difícil. Sé que esperabas algo más de esto y lamento que no lo consiguieras”.  
  
  
  
John sonríe tensamente a la nada. Hace que su mandíbula le duela.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
En el sueño, estaban siguiendo a alguien a través de un pasillo oscuro, un túnel inclinado hacia arriba. La persona que están persiguiendo es rápida, peligrosa, y John puede sentir su miedo transformarse en energía mientras sube el ritmo, arma pesada en la mano. Corre. El punto fijo de la luz al final del pasillo no cambia, y después de un tiempo la impresionante urgencia de la situación se esfuma. John comienza a preguntarse a quién están siguiendo. Sherlock está detrás de él, pero el eco que reverbera de sus pasos es confuso; en un momento suena como si Sherlock se estuviera quedando atrás, y cuando John se detiene para dejarse alcanzar, no hay sonido, como si no hubiera nadie más.  
  
  
  
En el sueño, John siente algo como racha de viento cálido junto a su mejilla. Él felizmente no es él mismo, él es otra persona, alguien _mucho mejor_, y después de un momento el continua, tranquilo en la certeza de que Sherlock está justo detrás de él.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"John," Mary dice mientras lo sacude para despertarlo, y lo único que se puede ver de ella son las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos en la oscuridad. "Por favor, amor, _por favor, para_".  
  
  
  
Cuando él trata de hablar, se encuentra con que no puede abrir la boca debido al calambre en sus mandíbulas.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
_John_  
  
  
  
_ Puede que recuerdes que dije podrían no ser seis meses después de todo. Si la operación de esta noche va bien, puede que no sea. No hay mucho tiempo para escribir en este momento, tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Esta noche no está exenta de peligro. Si las cosas van mal yo quiero que sepas que quiero volver._  
  
  
  
_ Asegúrate de que ella duerma de espaldas, y elevar la cabecera de su cama un poco. Le ayudará con la acidez._  


_SH_

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original del autor:
> 
> Advertencia: como el mito que lo inspiró, esta historia tiene una gran muerte de un personaje.


End file.
